


Love is Friendship

by sparkleslightly



Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleslightly/pseuds/sparkleslightly
Summary: You and Brian have been best friends for ages now, but will you be able to handle your growing feelings?
Relationships: Brian May & Reader
Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182260
Kudos: 3





	Love is Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: pining, swearing

Brian May:

Being best friends since childhood with Brian meant you both were comfortable with each other, comfortable enough to curl into each other’s side when you were on the sofa, you felt comfortable enough to even sit in his lap sometimes and have him wrap you in his slender arms.

It was this kind of behaviour that led people to think you were a couple. 

Sometimes, when you’d be over at Brian and Roger’s shared flat, and the boys would come over for a drink or two, there’d be a lack of space, as they did not seem to have the requisite number of chairs needed for all of you.

Freddie seemed to have this annoying habit of sprawling onto the sofa, that could quiet easily fit three of you. This meant that Roger and Deacy would take the two chairs, and Brian would offer you space on the large armchair, and the two of you would sit wrapped up in each other’s arms. This was a rather common occurrence and every time it would happen; Freddie would dramatically huff as if he saw something that annoyed him, and he just couldn’t fix it. Roger would just roll his eyes and light another cigarette, honestly the two couldn’t take a damn hint. Deacy simply smiled, he was the same with his girlfriend before they confessed their suppressed feelings of adoration for one another. 

You never saw it, but whenever you sat flush against Brian’s side, a satisfied smile would be etched across his aquiline features, his heart would flutter, he felt content. You sitting in his arms felt just right, he never wanted to let you go. But he had to, you weren’t his exclusively, you were an intelligent person, you were attractive, you were sought after, he never had a chance. He never told you of his feelings, he didn’t want to lose you as a friend.

And, he never saw it but when you were wrapped in his arms, your face would be a picture of bliss, you felt safe, loved, and cherished. Your heart soared, it was you who had the privilege to sit in his arms, it was you who we wanted in his arms, you never wanted to let go. But then your heart would clench, he wasn’t yours exclusively, he was in a popular band, he was attractive, he was sought after, you never had a chance. You never told him of your feelings, you didn’t want to lose him as a friend.

Your friends saw the longing gazes you gave each other, the lingering touches, the light flirtatious banter, and the way you both would tense up when the other was approached by a prospective suitor, and the subsequent sigh of relief when they were turned down. 

One day, they had enough of the two of you tip-toeing around each other, hiding your real feelings. They decided it was time to take matters into their own hands. It was decided that they would simply tell each of you, that the other had feelings for you, and the best part? They would tell you at the same time and then let fate take its course. 

Little did they know that things had already progressed the way they should have years ago.

2 days ago

You and Brian had been sitting on your bed, cuddled up against one another, each of you immersed in your individual tasks, content to sit in silence. 

You had been reading your new book, while Brian had his nose buried in his astrophysics textbook. Your book was a romance novel, you enjoyed reading them as a break from heavy literature. As you thumbed through the pages, the mutual pining between the protagonists getting on your nerves

“Honestly is it so difficult for two people to just admit they’re in love with each other”

You felt Brian tense up against you, Oh, you had spoken out loud. 

Your cheeks heated up; this was awkward. You heard him shut his book, and look down at you where you lay nestled under his arm. 

“Isn’t it though?” he said

“What do you mean Bri?” 

“I certainly wouldn’t be able to tell the person I’m in love with, it’s too frightening” he replied. 

Your heart plummeted.

“Oh, I didn’t realise you were seeing someone” you choked out.

“I’m not”

“Ah, so an unrequited love?”

“I’m hoping it isn’t, she’s a wonderful person, I love having her read trashy romance novels in my arms” he said quietly, so quietly that if you weren’t practically in his lap you wouldn’t have heard him. 

“Hey, my romance novels aren’t trashy” you smacked his arm lightly, and the looked up to see soft brown eyes looking down at you.

Your heart melted, it was what you’d wanted for so long, you both leant towards each other, covering the short distance between you both, and your eyes closed in unison, and you felt his soft lips tentatively touch yours. You melted into the kiss, he turned slightly more so that he could cup your face tenderly in his large hands. 

It was everything a first kiss should be like, loving, tender, curious and passionate. 

You both broke apart, he smiled shyly at you, “Errr I hope that was alright, I mean I hope I didn’t misunderstand, oh fuck, sorry I’ll just erm go”, he made to get off the bed.

“Hey, Bri, look at me”

He did

You put a hand on the back of his neck, a remarkable feat considering the volume of his curls, and pulled him towards you and crashed your lips onto his, the force of it pushing you backwards onto your pillows, leaving Brian on top of you.

After a long while, the two of you broke apart, breathing heavily, mouths swollen, faces flushed and eyes blown wide. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long, he said shyly. 

“Me too” you replied, chuckling slightly. 

What fools you had both been. Your smile grew wider as you looked up and saw him staring at you in adoration, your heart swelled, and you needed to know,  
“Are we?” 

“What” 

“Girlfriend and Boyfriend now”, you asked shyly. 

“If that’s what you want, love, I don’t want to force anything on you, but there’s nothing I’d like more than that” he said seriously. 

“Yes Bri, of course, that’s what I want, it’s all I’ve ever wanted”

A week later.

Freddie, John and Roger burst into Brian’s flat and were greeted to the sight of the two of you locked in a passionate kiss, Brian had you pinned against the floor, and had his lips fused to yours.

The door opening and the thudding footsteps had you both break apart, and jump up looking sheepish 

“Well, well, well, looks like it finally happened” quipped Roger

“Took you both long enough” teased John

“I guess we won’t have to intervene after all darlings” said Freddie and he exuberantly waltzed across the floor and drew the two of you into a hug. 

“Oi Deacy, Rog, join in” came Freddie’s muffled voice. 

And the five of you came into a group hug. All was right in the universe, you had your friends, a boyfriend, who just so happened to be your best friend as well, life couldn’t get any better. 

Well, it could, because five years later, Brian proposed to you, and you became his wife and he your husband. You couldn’t wait to see what else life had in store for you.


End file.
